


From beginning to end 至始至终39

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [41]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 至始至终 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	From beginning to end 至始至终39

因为吵架而促成的罗马“蜜月”，让Loki和Thor有了一个短暂的假期旅行，回想他们上一次一起度假的时光还是在曙光女神号上。虽然Loki反驳道“塞尔维亚那次也不错....”，但Thor可不这么认为，毕竟那次经历险些要了他们两个人的命。那一晚Loki没有返回Fandral的住所，他与thor手牵着手漫步在罗马的街头，虽然已是深夜但他们却有很多事情想倾诉。

“准备什么时候回去？在这里也呆了很多天了，你的公司刚成立不久真得就一点也不担心吗？”Thor问询着Loki的意见，现在他们算是和好了，但总不能一直呆在这里不回去，况且他自己这次出行也是顶着Stark工业的名号过境，恐怕也不能逗留太久。

“这次不告而别的确有些不妥，一会儿回去我就打个电话跟Banner博士道歉，希望他不要太生气，最少别抛弃股权离我而去。不过既然都出来这么久了，也不在乎多呆一天......你说那Odinson先生？”Loki把头靠在Thor的肩旁，用那双漂亮而又狭长的绿眼睛看着对方

“当然可以，要是Banner博士真的弃你而去，我也正好有机会趁机入股不是吗？想什么时候走都可以，反正有Stark工业的私人专机为我们服务，Tony一向大方......”

Loki满意的扬起嘴角，他挽住对方的手臂让距离贴的更近一些“我一路追着你来到这里，可是为了向你解释清楚的，难道你就不想听听我的解释吗？”

Thor的脚步突然停顿了一下，他有一瞬间的犹豫，想知道实情但又很抵触“没必要解释....真的。”

绿色的眼睛正在用很怀疑态度的凝视着，这让Thor的心里很忐忑不安，最后只好松了口“如果你想说，或者你觉得这很有必要，我愿意倾听和接受。”Thor的回答是肯定的，示意着对方不论任何情况他都可以去接受。

“当然有必要，以免你今后再无缘无故的吃醋。而且你和Fandral要是因为这个事情绝交....可就太不值得了。”Loki叹着气，他本意不想说起这段往事，就犹如之前跟Thor谈及的童年一般，但现在事情闹得如此难堪，他有责任要去解决和解释清楚。  
“我的确喜欢过Fandral，而且还是单箭头的那种。”

原本还在前进的脚步却因Thor的迟疑被迫停了下来。Thor当然会震惊，被所有Alpha视为情人、疯狂追求的Loki Laufeyson......居然单相思的爱恋着别人？这个人还是他的好哥们？  
“哦天啊，我现在更加想回去痛扁那臭小子一顿了。我承认，我嫉妒他，而且嫉妒的快要发疯了！”

Loki笑而不语，因为他知道对方单纯的只是在嫉妒，可杀了Fandral这事他从来都不担心。他轻轻的往前拉动着Thor的手臂示意着继续前进。  
“我小时候真得是被我二哥欺负怕了，胆子小的跟只小猫仔似的，孤独又无助。而且那时候Laufeyson家在北欧的势力很强大，没人赶来侵犯，也没有人敢去招惹Laufeyson家的儿子们，当然除了我以外。所以在那个时候能有一个人站出身来保护我，那对我而言就是英雄之举，简直就是救世主。我甚至希望Fandral可以一辈子都保护我，虽然这是个很自私的想法，但在当时的情况看来却很现实。”

“你的意思是，你喜欢他仅仅是因为他能保护你？”Thot有些不太理解，这貌似和喜欢一个人没有太大的关系，难道朋友之间就不能互相照顾和保护吗？就例如他与Fandral......一想到这里Thor就会很感慨。

“一开始可能是出于这种情况，可没想到的是...当我分化后一切都不一样了。分化的属性让我在身体上以及心理上都出现了巨大的变化，我可以清楚的闻到Alpha们独有的信息素味道，特别是离我最近的Alpha。隐隐约约中我觉得有什么不对，但又说不出来，直到Fandral交了第一个女朋友，他开始渐渐的疏远我、远离我。他觉得我们在这么腻在一切会造成彼此的困扰。我很愤怒，我觉得自己被抛弃、被背叛了，这激发了我从未有过的占有欲。于是我下定决心，在放学后向他表白，还主动的吻了他........”

“等等？你吻了他？”Thor再次停下了脚步，满脸的惊讶几乎是目瞪口呆。

“........是的，我当时是被逼急了，只是觉得只有这样做才可以把对方继续留在身边。后来Fandral的一家人被父亲逐出了北欧，我才发现也许自己对的他感情只是单存的依赖，想得到保护。”

“我只想知道你吻他的时候，他是什么反应？他有没有回应？以及其他的举动？”Thor紧张的语无伦次起来，他不能很直接的说出Fandral那小子是不是占了你得便宜，但归根结底就是这个意思.......

“他一脸惊讶，和你刚才的震惊模样差不多。他质问我的脑子是不是坏掉了，或是耍他。我否定了是恶作剧的企图，并很直白的告诉自己不可能眼睁睁的看着他被别的人抢走，他是我一个人的。然后Fandral可能是被吓到了，被噎的半天没说出话来，最后纠结了10多分钟就和我说了一句话”

“说了什么？”Thor的神情很复杂，有种热衷于吃瓜的表情........

Loki翻着白眼，这段经历简直不堪回首，自己的第一次告白就被这么无情的拒绝了“他说不能接受我的告白，因为这个吻里没有爱意，这只能算是一个谎言或者玩笑。也许Fandral当时就已经看透了我的内心，只是我自己还不清楚而已。”

听到这里，Thor真不知道自己是应该感谢Fandral还是要继续嫉妒下去，换做他是那个被Loki主动献吻的人，他一定“就地正法”了这只小妖精，怎么可能会拒绝。真没想到一向看着花心多情的Fandral居然还有这么良心的时候，可能对方真得把Loki看待成自己的弟弟吧。  
“好吧，可能我之前对Fandral有些误解，但你这边我真是又气又委屈，要是当时他动心可怎么办？”

“我从来没有想过，但其实是不敢想。要是我们真的在一起了，我还会是那个胆小又懦弱，凡是只会依赖别人的Loki，然后永远臣服在Laufeyson家的控制下，不仅自己一生过的坎坷，还要搭进去Fandral的人生.........所以我感谢他，感谢他做出的一切选择。”

Thor抓起Loki的手，在对方的手背上落下轻吻“我也感谢他，因为他的一切选择最终都会把你引向我的道路...........”Thor自信的笑着，让爱意弥漫在罗马的夜色中，坚信着Loki的最终终点一定是在他的这个方向。

====  
说是想在罗马多呆上几天，但由于Banne博士的态度，最终Loki与Thor只游玩了一天就返回了纽约。在Loki离开的这些天里公司积攒了大大小小一堆的工作，导致他一回到公司就整整忙了一个星期。鉴于这次吵架惨痛的教训，Thor不再干涉Loki公司的经营情况，也很少在工作时间去打扰，但每天早上他都会拉着对方一起区吃早餐，下班后再去公司门口接送Loki下班，感情稳定的简直超出想象............

周二，Thor和往常一样参与公司每周的工作会议，可是他调成振动的手机却一直响个不停，让他无法专心的继续听会。  
“不好意思你们继续.....”Thor示意着其他高层人员，然后独自走出会议室。  
“什么事情这么着急？以至于都等不到例会结束......” 

Tony当然知道今天是新能源公司每周周例会的日子，不过他的确有个棘手的事情要告知Thor“DONG欧那边又出了一些岔子” 

“那边不是已经交给Moore接手了吗？这和咱们有什么关系吗？”听到是关于JUN火的事情，Thor立刻查看四周，然后走到了一个僻静的角落里。

“的确，但是Connor Moore那下三滥的手段不仅用在了敌方身上，就连ZHENG府支持的JUN阀那一方他也没放过。反正现在就是白军的头目很不满他的作风，拒绝继续合作........”没等Tony把话说完，Thor猜到了这次通话背后的用意。

“所以ZHENG府是想让我出面调解？”Thor和白军首领Lizard的关系不错，他们打了将近4年的交道，除了买卖关系以外互相也都帮过忙，有过人情，所以他自然猜到ZHENG府是想接他的关系去帮Moore一把。

“没错，毕竟你之前与当地友军头目关系不错，这样僵持下去损失最大的还是ZHENG府和JUN方，所以他们想请你出面调解。”

Tony的回答和Thor想的一致，只不过现在那里还处于ZHAN乱，他已经归国很久了，对现在DONG欧的局势并不清晰，况且Moore也不是吃素的，他们对立也不是一两两天了.....一旦他现在冒然回去，很多情况他都无法预知。

听着Thor那边半天没有动静，Tony就知道这对对方而言很难做出选择“现在ZHENG府还没有最后通知这事，我是从JUN方的朋友那里打听来的，消息很可靠。可能最迟明天他们就会找人来与你沟通，我只是提前给你放个消息，以及想知道你的想法。”

“我当然是不想同意，当初为了与JUN火划清界限...我已经做出了最大的牺牲，阿斯加德号，以及我的眼睛。可是JUN方那边我还不能做的太绝情，毕竟新能源后期开发的项目还要经过他们的审批。其实，我也不知道该怎么选择。”Thor犹豫着，这的确是个难题。但心中唯一明确的是，他这辈子都坚决不会再去碰触JUN火这门生意，更不会抛下Loki重返DONG欧去范险。

“要不你让Fandral去帮个忙？他对那里也算熟悉，听说他和白军的头目玩得还挺投脾气，我觉得他去和你去没什么太大区别。”Tony的提议让Thor不禁叹出气来，虽然Fandral和Loki之间的误会已经解除，可是他们两个Alpha之间的矛盾其实还未消除，甚至从罗马酒吧出来后...他们至今再未碰面。而且JUN火生意结束后，他也没有身份和资格去要求对方做什么。

“Fandral还在休假中，我不想打扰他.........让我再好好考虑一下，一定会有适合的人选不是吗。”

Thor的语气中有很多无奈，Tony大致也了解一些之前的事情，所以也没再追问下去  
“那你好好想想吧，总之这个事情很难搞，你最好抓紧处理。”

挂断了电话，Thor已无心再回去参会，他开车来到了Loki公司的楼下，前台的接待人员已经习惯了经常光顾这里的Odinson，于是礼貌的问好并告知Loki正在实验室里检验产品，让他先在办公室里稍等一会儿。Loki的新公司面积不是很大，办公区只有5层，楼后方还有一个实验厂区。Thor熟络的坐在沙发上等待着Loki处理完事情，想必前台也通知了他到访的消息。

还没等Loki进入办公室，Thor就听到了他在走廊里打电话的声音，应该是关于新产品技术上的问题。办公室的门被推开，Loki看着正坐在眼前的Thor微笑着但却没有停止自己在电话里的沟通事宜，因为新产品在技术突破方面遇到了难题，就连业界内最权威的Banner博士也觉得很是苦手。

Thor一直等待着Loki通完话挂断手机，看着对方发愁的样子想给予一些安慰。  
“怎么，是否需要我的帮助？”

“这次可不是钱能解决的问题，连Banner博士都觉得很难办，估计这个问题找谁也解决不了。你今天倒是新鲜，怎么有空来我这里？要是没记错...今天应该是周例会的时间呀。”是的，Loki之前毕竟在新能源公司工作过，他了解现在应该是常规周例会的时间，特别是自从Odinson回来后，风雨无阻从来都没有间断过。

“Connor Moore接手工作不算顺利，ZHENG府要我回DONG欧进行协调......”

Thor说的倒是很直接，可却让Loki一下子变了脸色，他严肃的垂下眼沉思着，最后绕到Thor所坐沙发的后方，将双手敷在对方的肩膀上“你不能去，风险太大。”

“我当然知道，可要是跟ZHENG府对着干可不是明智之举。我也想过让Fandral回去帮着调节，但这样对他也不公平，我的队伍已经解散了他也不再是我的副官，只因保障我个人的安全而不顾朋友的生死安危，这种事情我做不到。”Thor很坦白的讲了出来，这样的事情他的确办不到。

“要是一定需要你亲自回去，那我和你一起去。”Loki不是在开玩笑的样子，他很认真。现在的Odinson已经今非昔比，右眼的残伤让对方在视线上增加了阻碍，在ZHAN场上这无疑是致命的缺陷。

Thor拉过肩上的双手让Loki整个人抱在他的背后“你知道，我是不会让你去的。”

“那你也别想甩开我偷偷单独回去，因为我可以监视你的一切行踪。”Loki微微扬起嘴角，眼神不由自主的落向办公桌上的彩虹桥电脑本子。

“或许我真的应该让Tony把我的信息也全部删除”

Thor的话音刚落，Loki就发出了狠话“当然可以，最好把你的名字也从我的人生里删除掉好了....”

Loki想抽回在Thor怀里的手臂，但是却被对方死死地扣住  
“你休想。”Thor坐在沙发上仰起头视着正俯视自己的Loki，然后将对方拉近自己，亲吻着Loki的下唇。

“答应我，别再去干那些危险的事情了....”很难想象会从Loki的嘴中说出如此恳求的话语来，他在乎Thor，特别是在经历过DONG欧那次事故后。

“那我明天就去拒绝ZHENG府的要求，要是新能源的项目被暂停，那你一定要负责养我。”

Loki忍不住笑了起来，心知肚明就算Odinson什么都不做在家待业，也不至于需要别人来养  
“我可养不起你。”

“养我很容易，只需要给我爱就可以了。”Thor笑的灿烂，似乎已经忘记了刚才的烦恼。也许Loki以为他是在说笑，但如果对方真的愿意与他平安的相守一生，Thor会心甘情愿的放弃现在的一切所有。

====  
一起用过晚餐后，Thor将Loki送回了家。在回程的路上他满腹心事，考虑着还是要尽快找个人选出来解决ZHENG府的问题，拒绝只能当做最后的无奈决择。车子刚停稳在家门口，Thor就看到管家赶忙的迎了上来  
“Odinson先生，有位女士在这里等您很久了，因为她不像是认识您的样子，所以我只好让她在门口等您。”

Thor走下车，看着门口一旁的女士有些疑惑起来  
“您好，请问找我有什么事情吗？”

“不好意思，这次冒昧的打扰只因是Brunetta夫人的请求，她让我捎一件东西给您。”

“Brunetta夫人？”Thor的脑海里瞬间想起了那位高雅华贵的意大利妇人，于是表情也变得温和了许多

“她可是我的恩人，上次匆忙的从罗马回来都没来得及去感谢她。我们进去说话吧，您想喝点什么？” Thor殷勤的询问着，这毕竟是他恩人的朋友，他自然要招待好。

“您不必客气，我就是路过帮Brunetta夫人把东西捎给您，我还要赶回罗马真的不方便久留。”说着话，这位女士从大大的手提包内拿出了一个小号的包裹来。

“那我让司机送您去机场吧。”Thor接过包裹，但还是想尽自己所能安排的更周到一些。

“真的不必客气，我的车子已经停在外面了，您收到了东西我也好回去和Brunetta夫人有个交代。”

“那替我向Brunetta夫人问号。”Thor很是热情的将这位女士送至大门口，还嘱咐管家一定要将其安全的送上车。

送走了这位女士，Thor独自在客厅内摆弄着手中的包裹，他真的不清楚Brunetta夫人为什么会送自己东西，明明该表示感谢的人应该是他才对.......Thor小心翼翼的打开包裹，在牛皮纸盒里看到了一个精致的珠宝礼盒，上面还有Brunetta夫人旗下珠宝店的Logo字样。没有多想Thor就直接将它打开，可里面的东西着实让他下了一大跳，简直是不可思议的那种。

一对水滴状的绿宝石耳环贴附在丝绒的礼盒内，这是Thor离开罗马后第二次见到它，他惊讶之余却怎么也想不到Brunetta夫人为什么要把如此贵重的绿地精灵交给自己？明明之前他还向对方开过价惨遭拒绝过，况且这是她丈夫结婚时赠予她的信物？平复下心情后，Thor才发现了礼盒下面的信封，他迫不及待的打开想要一个答案......

你好，Odinson先生  
罗马一别不知道您的心意是否传达到了Laufeyson先生那里，但我始终希望能通过自己的珠宝来传达世间最美好的爱意。这对耳环是我与丈夫结婚那天他亲手为我戴上的，一晃40余年过去了，即使我的丈夫因为肺癌离开了这个世界，但它都不曾离开我的身边。这也许是我丈夫在这个世界上留给我最后的念想，以至于多少人开出天价的数字我都没有动摇过。您一定很爱Laufeyson先生吧，虽然对你们的过往不是很清楚，但我能够深深的感受到您对爱情的赤忱。我与丈夫已经分别有5年了，可我至今深爱着他，同时也希望这种真挚的爱情可以延续下去......  
如果它能为你们带来幸福，那我也愿意成全这份爱意。

Brunetta


End file.
